Day At The Spa
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Rukia pays a visit to her good friends spa and a certain oranged hair massager will make she she comes by again. Requested by Rukes


**Author's Note: Damn, I've been getting alot of request lately...AWEASOME! XD I'm happy that people like my writing and I feel glad whenever I get a request! This one is for Rukes, who is an amazing author here on fanfiction, and this is the first time I'm not writing anything dark. Yup, my first PWP thingy I guess...Don't really know what to call this actually. To put it simply, this isn't my usual kind of writing so anyone who enjoys the darker side of my writing sorry this isn't one of my dark fics though I'll get right back to it becuase it's a habit of me to write dark anyway XD. Sorry for barely doing your request Rukes and I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I, DeathsLittleBirdie, will never own Bleach. Gin would be all mine and shirtless!**

A blue mustang car drove up to the parking lot of the infamous spa, Rangiku, owned by one of the most beautiful woman around the town. Today, her close friend is making her way to the spa with a white tight dress and three inch high hells. Her hair up swaying around her creamy looking shoulders and large sunglasses hiding the eyes that has memorized many men with one glance. A woman with her brown hair up in a bun and libarian glasses on her face looked up when french tip nails began to make an irritating sound on her desk. A smile appearing on her face when she recognized the woman hiding behind the lens.

"Long time no see, Rukia." Nanao said, elegent fingers slowly removed the huge glasses from her flawless face to reveal dark violet eyes.

"Been awhile. Where's Rangiku?" Rukia said, her hands going to her hips.

"Right here honey!" A large chested woman stepped from the office behind the desk. Her sun-kissed hair bouncing just as much as her breast were in her small grey shirt, her smile growing as her close friend came to greet her.

"You finally came! About time!" Rangiku said, hugging her friend. Rukia laughed and tilted her head to the side making her earrings jiggle.

"Been busy but you did bribe me over here with that cute masseuse you were telling me about." Rukia said, Rangiku smiled sinfully as she fanned her face.

"Rukia, he's more then just 'cute'. He's so hot! Plus he's great at his job so I'm never getting rid of him! Want to meet him?" Rangiku said, Rukia chuckled and nodded.

"Sure, let's make this fast though. I need to get back to work soon." Rukia said, Rangiku puckered her lips.

"Life of a model must be boring without me now, huh?" Rangiku said, wrapping an arm around Rukia's shoulder and leading her down the hallways.

"Yeah but I actually stay out of trouble now." Rukia said, Rangiku glanced at her and stuck out her tongue giggling as Rukia stuck her out as well.

"My boss sure is mature."

Rukia looked toward the direaction of the voice and had to close her mouth tightly so she wouldn't drool on the floor. An oranged haired man stepped out of a room with seductive hazel eyes. A smirk on his face when he noticed the short woman's awe struck look on her face, looking her up and down and enjoying what he was looking at. The noise of someone clearing their throat brought them both back to reality.

"Ichigo, this is my really close friend Rukia. Isn't she adorable?" Rangiku said, getting an annoyed look from Rukia.

"More then adorable." Ichigo said, chuckling at the blush appearing on Rukia's face.

"Stop being a flirt, Ichigo. What happened to Orihime?" Rangiku said, Ichigo's scrowl appeared on his face.

"Long gone now. Anyway, do you need something?" Ichigo said, Rukia smiled at him.

"I want a massage." Rukia said, Rangiku looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What about your job?" Rangiku said as Rukia walked over to Ichigo.

"It can wait. Now, how much do I have to pay?" Rukia said, Rangiku began to giggle before shaking her head.

"It's on the house. Make sure our customer is satisfied, Ichigo." Rangiku said, Ichigo smirked down at the short woman in front of him.

"No problem. I'll make sure she comes again."

Clothes were removed and Rukia laid on her stomach with a soft white towel covering her small curvy body much to both Rukia and Ichigo's dismay. Rukia felt chills when his fingers gently lowered the towel from her shoulder to her waist, putting some cool gel on her back from slowly massaging her shoulders. Smiling at the warmth of her skin and going to her lower back.

"Having fun back there?" Rukia said, turning her head to the side so she could look over at Ichigo with a sensual smile.

"If only you knew. Hmm, you seem really tense right here." Ichigo said, grabbing her thigh and rubbing gently. Rukia held back the small moan and shifted slightly as she felt herself getting wet.

"Enjoying yourself?" Hot breath hit Rukia's ear making her chuckle and look over at Ichigo.

"The real question is are YOU enjoying yourself?" Rukia purred, sitting up on her knees and allowing the towel to fall.

Ichigo gulped as he got a view of her curves and felt his pants tighten and she only had her back to him! Turning her head, Rukia smirked at his expression and covered her breast with one hand while turning around to face him. A smirk appeared on his face as he neared her and slowly grabbed her shoulders.

"You know...I can relax you muscle in a lot of diffrent ways then just massaging them." Ichigo said, raising an eyebrow.

"Then prove it." Rukia said, revealing herself to Ichigo.

Removing his shirt quickly, Ichigo placed his hands on either side of Rukia's hips and brought them closer to eachother. A purr escaping her lips when she felt that Ichigo was already hard for her. Her hand ran down his tonned chest as she wrapped her legs around his waist so not even paper could fit in the middle. His hand slowly crawled up her chest before taking her round breast in his hands, his lips now kissing her pale neck as her hands went around his neck.

"This would be easier if you take these off." Rukia whispered into Ichigo's ear, nibbling on his lobe gently while her hands worked at removing his faded blue jeans.

Chills ran down his spine at her small touches and he bit down at her pulsing point before pulling her hands away from his pants and taking them off himself. Chuckling when he grabbed her chin so he could stare into her lust filled eyes.

"You sure you want to do this?" Ichigo said, he suddenly found himself flipped on his back and the young model straddling his hips as she grinded herself on him. He moaned but it was silenced when her lips covered his in a head spinning kiss.

"If I didn't want this I would have stopped you along time ago, dumbass." Rukia said, chuckling at his annoyed expression.

"Shut up and get ready." Ichigo said, bucking his hips up.

Rukia hands went to his chest as she slowly raised herself up sheathed Ichigo's huge member completely. A moan escaping her lips as she felt herself filled by Ichigo, who had his head thrown back and his upper body raised. Rocking her hips, Rukia lowered her lips and playfully nipped at Ichigo's nipple before starting a nice pace. Her whole body felt hot as she quicken the pace and her moans filling the rooms each time Ichigo bucked his hips up. Getting tired of being on buttom, Ichigo flipped the young woman on her back and thrusted powerfully into her. Ichigo used one hand to hold on to Rukia's hips while the other played with her breast, Rukia had her whole body arched so she could feel the whole length of Ichigo's long and thick member. His thrust were fast but he would slowly pull out of the moaning Kuchiki to enjoy the feel of her wet and warm walls around his member. His balls began to tighten as he felt his climax approaching.

"I-I ne-mmhh-I'm cu-cumming!" Ichigo stuttered, his head buried in Rukia's neck as he bit down to muffle his moan.

Rukia throw her head back and came with a silent scream as she felt herself reach ecsasty, her body trembling with pleasure as Ichigo pummed himself despreately into her a few more times while his seed spilled into her. Outside of the room, Rangiku stood with a large smile on her face and began to walk away from the noises she had just heard coming from the room.

"She'll definately be coming by more often." Rangiku said, giggling to herself.

**Sorry it took me so long to do your request Rukes, the cold paid a visit to my house and kicked my ass this week. T_T I still feel sick! Oh well, I'll walk it off! XD I hope you enjoyed and please review! Or the cold might come by and pay you a visit(let's hope not)**


End file.
